The Mixed Up Files of Everything
by bellegirl55
Summary: What happens when Harry, Hermione and Ron end up in L.A? What happens when the Teen Titains are there too? Only two words:Complete Chaos.....read and review! On Hiatus! Sorry...message me if you want more of this story.
1. Floo Powder

Okay this is my first fanfic so it probably sucks...anyway:

Disclaimer:I own nothing.And to you fanfiction dudes I have permission from hekatie to use Crow! So back off when you read this!

On with the story!

Chapter 1: Floo Powder

It was a peaceful day at Planet Bang until:

"This isn't Diagon Alley!"said a red haired boy.

"Ron,"said a girl with curly hair,"They might be muggles!"

"Er...,"stammered a boy with a lightning bolt scar,"Hello"

"Who are you?"asked Vanessa.

"Yeah, are you guys _loca_?"snapped Jimena.

"Shut up Jimena... we might scare them,"ordered Catty.

"Hello there, my name is Catty,and that's Vanessa and Jimena"added Catty.

"Uh,hi,"replied the curly haired girl,"My name is Hermionie Granger and that's Harry Potter and that's Ron Weasly."

"Hello,"the boys mumbled.

"Hey you guys!"shouted Serena.

"Hey Serena,where's Tianna?"asked Catty.

"Oh,this is Hermionie,ron and Harry,"added Catty quickly.

Serena gave a little wave.

"Tianna's at Maggie's house,we gotta go...now!"said Serena hastily.

"Um...should we bring them?"asked Vannessa quietly.

Serena nodded.

"C'mon you guys,"said Catty.

"So... what brings you to L.A.?"asked Jimena.

The three exchanged glances.

"Should we tell them?"asked Harry.

"They deserve to know I guess"said Hermionie looking grim.

"We deserve to know what ?"questioned Jimena suspiciously.

"Well...you see... we're,"stammered Hermionie.

"Hello!"exclaimed an elderly woman.

"Come in,come in,come come!"she said.

"Hi Maggie!"said Vanessa,Serena,Catty and Jimena in unison.

Maggie took one look at the three strangers and sighed.

"I'm guessing you three used Floo Powder,"she asked dryly.

well that's the first chapter. I know it isn't very long but I didn't want to do too much or too little information.

I say again:

Disclaimer:I don't own Daughters of The Moon or Harry Potter!

Ciao!


	2. Who are they?

Second chapter of the slightly boring story!

Thanks to all of my reviewers!

Disclaimer:I own nothing!!! Well not nothing exactly….I own the plot…and this laptop….anyway, I don't own the characters.

On with the chapter!

Where did I leave off? Oh yeah! Maggie just guessed that the magical three came by Floo Powder.

**Chapter Two: Who Are They?!**

"How did you……"Hermione stuttered.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

Ron just stood there with his mouth hanging open.(a/n tee hee)

Maggie chuckled.(A/N I love that word: _chuckled_)" I've been around for a while" she said.

"Do you…uh…. know who we are?" asked Hermione.

"Of course!" said Maggie. " You're a witch and those two speechless

gentlemen are wizards"

"WHAT?!?!" yelled the Daughters in unison.

" Yes girls, you are not alone when it comes to…er…special abilities"

"What do you mean?" questioned Hermione.(A/N you may be wondering

why only Hermione is talking. Well you know how Harry and Ron are.

Well actually more like how boys are in general.)

"Maggie…. Why are you telling them this?" asked a nervous Vanessa.

"Because they may need to help us in our battle and because they're going

to find out sooner or later." Maggie replied. "Now come inside. There are

some people here that I want you all to meet"

"Who?" asked a confused Catty.

Maggie opened the door to reveal five oddly dressed teenagers.

"Hello new friends!!!" a red-headed girl squealed.

"Sup' dudes…and dudettes!" said a boy who for some reason was

completely green.

"Boo-Yah! Not even 9:00am and I've already met eight new people!" said a

tall, muscular guy who looked like he had machinery on him.

"Hi" said a spiky-hair kid in a yellow cape.

The only person who had not greeted them was a pale black-haired girl who

was reading a book.

Maggie smiled and said," This is Starfire(pointing at the red-haired girl)this

is Beast Boy(finger now at the green boy) this is Cyborg(just guess)this is

Robin(yellow cape) and this young lady is Raven."

"Hi" said the DOM(daughters of moon, fingers losing strength)

"Hey" said the three W's(witch, wizard and wizard)

Jimena crept over to Maggie. "Who are they exactly?"

Maggie smiled,"I'll explain in a moment...first we will have some tea"

Everyone followed Maggie into the kitchen except for Ron, as he was frozen with his mouth hanging open

End……For now

Phew my fingers are hurting!!!!! Yes this author is indeed a wimp! Ow! So how'd you guys like that one?

I encourage criticism, comments and suggestions. I'm gonna try to update once every two weeks. I'll try!

You peoples must read Hekatie's work! She is awesome! I would know….. she's my cousin and whenever she has a new chappie she reads it to me over the phone. 2

See or rather read you guys l8ter!

BTW I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated! Turns out my laptop has the wrong type of word processor. Yes I know: that sucks. However….I just got a new one so that..uh..doesn't suck? R and R people!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Attention all MUFOE (the mixed up files of everything) readers...I have an anouncement...first I'm sorry if this confuses things but I don't really feel like writing because no one is reading or reviewing...except for krypticdreams...thank you btw. so instead i will be writing REALLY short one-shots...but don't worry...they will all tie in with MUFOE(hee) so sorry if this makes anyone confused or annoyed...and if you want pairings to make this more funny then suggest them i a review!!!! Thanks...Ciao

Pixie


End file.
